


a little jealousy

by intothewoodz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dogyul are brothers, everyone go support h&d, ugh tags stress me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: Hangyul always knew that his boyfriend and his little brother would get along, so he’s not surprised when Seungyoun and Dohyon start hanging out more often after their first meeting. What does surprise him though, is the fact that the two of them start hanging outwithout him.If he didn’t know any better he would say it was jealousy, but that’s ridiculous. There’s no way he’s jealous of his baby brother. It’s just not possible.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	a little jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> title from monsta x - jealousy
> 
> chonamgyul to celebrate H&D debut hehe (if you are reading this, go stream soul!!!)
> 
> note: the japanese school year ends in march, so i promise the timeline at least sorta makes sense, i did my research!

Hangyul draws the line when Seungyoun starts pacing back and forth.

“Hyung, can you calm down?” Hangyul asks, reaching a hand out to pull his boyfriend over to to the couch in an attempt to get him to stay still.

“I can’t help that I’m nervous!” he whines.

“I don’t get why it’s such a big deal.”

“I’m finally meeting your little brother, of course it’s a big deal!”

For the entire span of their relationship, Dohyon has been studying abroad in Japan and he’s only ever visited home for a few days, so Seungyoun has never gotten a chance to meet him.

Two weeks ago, Hangyul went on a quick trip to Japan for his brother’s graduation, but now that school’s over for him, the younger is moving back to Korea for good. In fact, he’s already been accepted at Seungyoun and Hangyul’s university and will be joining them at the start of the next year.

Seungyoun knows he’s being a little bit overdramatic, but he can’t help it. He _needs_ Dohyon to like him and despite Hangyul’s reassurances, he can’t help but worry.

“Youn, you literally met my parents last month.”

“And I was just as terrified for it!”

“But it went great! They love you! And this is just Dohyon.”

“ _Just_ Dohyon. Isn’t he in his rebellious teenage years or something? What if he decides he doesn’t like me out of spite?”

“He’s seventeen and he’s not like that! Besides, he’ll probably love you solely on the basis that you’re a musical genius.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think of that. What if he doesn’t like my music?”

“Babe, seriously calm down. It’s going to be fine.”

“But what if it’s not fine? I don’t want my boyfriend’s little brother to hate me.”

“He won’t hate you and why do you even care so much what he thinks?” Hangyul asks, sounding exasperated.

“Because you care about him and I care about _you_ ,” he answers.

Hangyul’s expression softens and he tries to reassure his boyfriend in a much gentler, comforting tone. “Hyung, I promise you have nothing to worry about. He’s gonna love you.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” he asks, voice small.

“Because I’m an expert when it comes to loving you.”

“That’s so cheesy,” Seungyoun chuckles.

“Well, you laughed so it did its job,” he replies. “Now why don’t we do something to get your mind off of it for a while?”

Seungyoun hums in agreement. “Like what?”

“I might have a few ideas in mind,” he says suggestively, slipping a hand under the hem of Seungyoun’s shirt.

“I like the way your brain works,” he replies, pulling Hangyul into a quick kiss.

“I hope that’s not the only thing you like about me,” he jokes.

“Of course not,” Seungyoun answers, kissing him again. “I like everything about you.”

Hangyul responds by tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him in for a much deeper kiss this time, coaxing a moan out of Seungyoun.

Suffice it to say, his earlier concerns are forgotten for quite a while.

* * *

When the time comes for Seungyoun to actually meet Dohyon, his nerves come back in full force. He waits at the restaurant they agreed to meet at, because Hangyul told him Dohyon loves food more than anything, and Seungyoun wants as many points in his favor as possible.

Is it bad that he’s trying to bribe his boyfriend’s little brother into liking him using food? He doesn’t have time to think about the answer to this question because Hangyul walks through the door at that moment, Dohyon in tow.

“Hangyul-ah, over here!” he calls out, grabbing the younger’s attention.

“Seungyoun-hyung!” Hangyul greets him happily, while Dohyon seems to hide behind him. It’s a bit of a funny sight because Dohyon is so tall for his age that he’s not really hidden at all, but Seungyoun does his best to hold in his amusement. He doesn’t want to give Dohyon any reason to dislike him.

“You must be Dohyonnie,” he says to the younger. “Hangyul has told me a lot about you.”

“Hangyul-hyung talks about you a lot too,” Dohyon replies shyly. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Seungyoun’s mind is occupied by two main thoughts upon hearing this. The first is that Dohyon is even cuter than he imagined. The second is that he needs to find out what Hangyul has been saying about him.

“Your brother talks about me?” Seungyoun asks. “What has he told you?”

Hangyul suddenly becomes flustered and elbows Dohyon before he can speak. “I don’t think that’s very important. Are you ready to order, hyung? I’m suddenly really hungry.”

“Stop trying to change the subject!”

“It’s really annoying. He never shuts up about you,” Dohyon comments casually.

“Dohyon-ah, I think you’re exaggerating,” Hangyul chuckles nervously.

“No, I’m not hyung! When you first met him you were all like ‘he’s too attractive, I don’t know what to do’ and then I thought it would get better after you started dating him, but somehow it got _worse_ and you wouldn’t stop gushing about—”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Hangyul abruptly cuts him off and covers his mouth to shut him up. He glances shyly at Seungyoun who is just watching the whole scene in amusement.

“Aww, babe, you had a such a big crush on me,” Seungyoun coos.

“S-shut up,” Hangyul blushes. “We’re literally dating.”

“Ew, this is even more gross in person,” Dohyon says, face scrunching in disgust.

“Sorry, Dohyon-ah,” Seungyoun laughs. “What do you wanna eat? I’ll treat you.”

The look of repulsion on Dohyon’s face is instantly replaced with a bright smile at the mention of food and Seungyoun is enamored. Dohyon is just too cute.

“Wait, Seungyoun-hyung, you don’t have to pay,” Hangyul interjects.

“Who said I’m paying for you? I only offered it to Dohyon,” Seungyoun teases.

“Younn,” he whines. “You’re being so mean to me today.”

“Sorry, it’s just too fun to tease you. I’m paying for both of you, no arguments allowed.”

“Fine, but you have to let me buy dessert.”

“I guess I can live with that.”

Somehow they still argue over who gets to pay even after dating for over a year. Seungyoun used to always claim that he should pay because he’s older, but Hangyul challenged him every time, saying that it wasn’t fair and that age shouldn’t matter, especially when Seungyoun acts like a child anyway. Even though he resented the last bit of reasoning, Seungyoun eventually gave in and they compromised that whoever invites the other out is the one who pays.

Dohyon coming into the picture complicates the arrangement just a little bit, but the youngest doesn’t seem to be bothered by their bickering, just happy to be getting free food.

When they actually start talking, Seungyoun finds that it’s really easy to talk to Dohyon and once the topic of music comes up, the two instantly hit it off. Hangyul watches the two fondly, happy that they’re getting along so well. He expected as much, but watching Dohyon listen intently as Seungyoun talks about the songs he’s working on and seeing how Seungyoun is already doting on Dohyon really just warms his heart.

After lunch, they get ice cream together and Hangyul pays, as promised. When Seungyoun purposely smears ice cream on Hangyul’s lip so he has an excuse to kiss him, Dohyon scrunches his nose in disgust, but is easily appeased when Hangyul offers him the rest of his own cone. The kid really is too weak when it comes to food.

Dohyon seems to have really taken a liking to Seungyoun and he’s visibly disappointed when they drop him off at home, but they appease him with promises of hanging out again soon. Since Dohyon will be attending their university next year, Seungyoun offers to show him around campus and give him a full tour of the music department building. Dohyon nods excitedly at the prospect.

“I told you so,” Hangyul tells Seungyoun as they make their way to Seungyoun’s apartment. “You had nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah, yeah. I guess you were right this time,” Seungyoun grumbles.

“Do I get a prize for being right?”

“You’re so greedy. Exploiting me for free food isn’t enough?”

“Hey! You’re the one who always insists on paying even when I tell you not to!”

“I’m just kidding,” he laughs. “How does a kiss sound for a prize?”

Hangyul pretends to be in deep thought, as if he’s considering an offer on a much more serious matter. “Hmm, I don’t know…”

“Such high demands,” Seungyoun chuckles. “Fine. What if I give you a special sale? Two kisses for the price of one.”

“Make it three.”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

“Do we have a deal?”

Seungyoun leans in and captures Hangyul’s lips in a quick kiss. “Deal.”

* * *

Hangyul always knew that Seungyoun and Dohyon would get along, so he’s not surprised when they start hanging out more often after their first meeting. What does surprise him though, is the fact that the two of them start hanging out _without him._

It starts when he gets a text from his little brother that reads, “i stole your boyfriend :P” In any other context or coming from any other person, this would probably be a rather alarming statement, but it’s just Dohyon, so Hangyul laughs. He responds by telling Dohyon if he doesn’t return him, he’ll steal all of his snacks, but Dohyon actually gets upset and suddenly, he’s the bad guy.

Still, it makes Hangyul really happy to see that Dohyon and Seungyoun are getting along so well, even if he feels a little weird at not being there with them.

A few days later, he gets a text from Seungyoun and opens it to see a selfie together with Dohyon, captioned “Dohyonnie wanted to help me write a new song.” Hangyul immediately saves the photo because having his adorable boyfriend and his adorable baby brother in the same frame is like a dream come true for him. His current phone lock screen is a picture of him and Seungyoun that one of their friends took, but now he considers changing it to this photo instead.

But alongside the warm feeling in his heart from seeing how cute the two of them are, there’s also a twinge of something else that he can’t quite identify. After some deliberation, he decides it’s probably because he misses them.

Aside from when he brought Dohyon to meet Seungyoun for the first time, he hasn’t had many chances to properly hang out with his brother since he got back from Japan because he’s been busy with classes. He’s been especially swamped with assignments this week too, so he hasn’t seen Seungyoun much either.

He goes back to writing his paper with renewed focus, because the sooner he finishes his work, the sooner he can can spend time with them.

Later that week, the second that Hangyul turns in his last assignment, he immediately texts Seungyoun.

**_Hangyul_ **

_younnn_

_i miss you_

_let’s go on a date this weekend_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_i miss u too babe_

_you’ve been too busy for me :(_

**_Hangyul_ **

_i’m sorry hyung :(_

_blame my professors!!!_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_haha it’s ok, but u owe me cuddles!_

**_Hangyul_ **

_if I have to…_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_:(_

**_Hangyul_ **

_wait don’t :( me_

_i’m sorry_

_i was kidding_

_hyung don’t ignore me_

_we have to plan our date_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_:)_

**_Hangyul_ **

_…_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_do u have anything u wanna do_

**_Hangyul_ **

_the weathers getting warmer_

_we should go to the han river_

_the cherry blossoms should be blooming too!_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_yeah that’d be fun!!!_

_oh dohyonnie mentioned he wanted to go too_

_he said he missed it while he was in japan_

_should we bring him too_

Oh.

Suddenly, the prickly feeling that Hangyul felt before is back and it’s… weird. He should be happy that his boyfriend and his brother are getting along so well. This is technically killing two birds with one stone because he gets to hang out with both of them. Theoretically, this should be a good thing.

So why doesn’t it feel like it is?

**_Seungyoun_ **

_babe?_

_u still there?_

**_Hangyul_ **

_sorry I zoned out lol_

_yeah lets do that_

_i’ll text him_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_it’s ok I’m actually with him rn_

_he says ok!_

Oh.

They’re together right now. Hangyul knows that this is a good thing, but the weird feeling from before resurfaces, like an itch in the back of his throat that just keeps coming back. If he didn’t know any better he would say it was jealousy, but that’s ridiculous. There’s no way he’s jealous of _his baby brother._ It’s just not possible.

**_Seungyoun_ **

_we’re in the studios in the music building_

_come join us_

**_Hangyul_ **

_i'm kinda tired hyung_

_this week was so busy_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_ah ok_

_get some rest!!!_

_if ur up later, i'll come over to claim my cuddles_

**_Hangyul_ **

_haha ok hyung_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_love you <3_

**_Hangyul_ **

_love you too_

Hangyul sets his phone aside and decides to take a nap. It’s honestly not a lie that he’s tired, but more importantly, it’s a lot easier not to think about things when you’re not actually conscious and the last thing he wants to do right now is let his brain blow things out of proportion for no reason.

* * *

When Saturday comes, he’s excited. He finally gets to spend time with his boyfriend and his brother after a stressful week and all potentially negative emotions are completely forgotten. Or at least, pushed so far down inside his mind that he’s sure they won’t escape.

Seungyoun picks him up from his dorm and the two of them go to meet Dohyon together, so that all three of them can head to the Han river.

The cherry blossoms are in full bloom and the view of the petals against the water is beautiful.

“Hangyul-ah,” Seungyoun calls. “Go stand by that tree!”

“What? Why?”

“Because it’s pretty! I want to take a picture.”

“Then, why do I have to be in it?”

“Because you’re pretty too! Now, go!” he orders, lightly pushing him towards the river. He vaguely registers Dohyon make a gagging noise, but he chooses to ignore it.

Hangyul is just glad his back is turned away from them because he’s pretty sure the blush on his face is getting deeper by the second. Seungyoun saying cheesy things isn’t new by any means, but somehow it still doesn’t fail to make Hangyul flustered.

Seungyoun tries to get him to pose for the picture, but for some reason he feels uncharacteristically awkward and can’t figure out what to do with his hands.

Seungyoun pouts at him. “You’re being weird today. Can you at least smile?”

Hangyul chuckles, amazed at how Seungyoun always reads him so easily. Suddenly, everything feels normal again. “I’m not a good enough model for you? I thought you said I was pretty.”

“And I meant it! So smile for the camera, would you?”

Hangyul obeys and lets Seungyoun snap a few more normal photos before striking a few silly poses just for fun, making his boyfriend laugh.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“You love me for it.”

“I really do,” Seungyoun says, looking at Hangyul with such fondness that it makes him feel shy again.

“Um, hyungs,” Dohyon coughs. “If you’re done being gross, can we keep walking?”

“Sorry, Dohyon-ah,” Seungyoun chuckles, grabbing his hand. He reaches out his other hand to Hangyul. “Come on, let’s go!”

The three of them walk along the river together, talking about anything and everything. Dohyon tells them stories from his time in Japan, some of which Seungyoun has already heard, and Seungyoun talks about the music he’s been working on and how Dohyon has been helping him recently.

At first, Hangyul is content just listening to the other two talk, but at some point, he starts feeling strange again. Seungyoun and Dohyon seem to be more up to date on each other’s lives than he is with either of them, which is strange because Seungyoun is _his_ boyfriend and Dohyon is _his_ brother.

He falls quieter than usual, only giving small reactions when needed, but the other two don’t seem to notice. Eventually, they find a nice shaded area under a tree to sit down and decide to order chicken, which puts Dohyon in a good mood.

Hangyul absentmindedly plays with the grass, but pauses when something in particular catches his eye and he reaches out to pick it up.

“Oh my god, look!” he says excitedly. “I found a four-leaf clover!”

“…And?” Dohyon asks uninterestedly.

“Yah! Is that any way to talk to your older brother?” Hangyul scolds. “This is the first time I’ve ever found one!”

“It’s not that big of a deal, hyung,” Dohyon counters.

Hangyul childishly sticks his tongue out at Dohyon in retaliation. “I’m not sharing my luck with you.”

“Babe, you’re so cute,” Seungyoun laughs, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’m not cute!” he protests.

Seungyoun would probably tease him more, but he doesn’t get a chance because their delivery has arrived. The three of them sit alongside the river and eat as they talk, just basking in the view.

As the sun starts to set, it begins to get chilly. Hangyul, being the big brother he is, forces Dohyon to wear his jacket, scared that he’ll catch a cold. What he doesn’t expect is that Seungyoun then drapes his own jacket over Hangyul’s shoulders.

“Youn, what are you doing?”

“You gave your jacket to Dohyonnie and I don’t want you to be cold, so I’m giving mine to you.”

“But what if _you_ get cold.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Seungyoun insists. “Now, let’s hurry up and get home.”

Hangyul feels heat on his face and as much as he’d like to say it’s from the jacket, he knows it’s not. He doesn’t know why, but he just can’t seem to keep his composure today.

Once again, Hangyul and Seungyoun drop Dohyon off at home before heading back to campus. Hangyul is about to head in the direction of his own dorm when he feels Seungyoun’s arm stop him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Seungyoun asks.

“Um, my dorm?”

“Nope, you’re coming with me.”

“Not that I’m opposed, but is there any reason why you’re not letting me go home?”

“Because we need to talk.”

Those words are never a good sign. Hangyul gulps. “Talk about what exactly?”

“Relax, it’s nothing bad,” Seungyoun reassures him, pulling him along.

Despite him saying that, Hangyul does not in fact relax, hand tense in Seungyoun’s grip. Still, he decides to wordlessly follow his boyfriend on their way to his apartment, not knowing what else to say.

When they enter the apartment, Seungyoun leads him into his bedroom, which isn’t a new occurrence, but it usually happens under very different circumstances. The mood between them is strange and Hangyul doesn’t like it.

Seungyoun guides him to sit on the edge of the bed and he does the same himself. Not letting go of his hand, and actually reaching out to grasp his other hand as well, Seungyoun brings them both into his lap as he finally breaks the silence.

“So is there anything you want to tell me?” Seungyoun asks, looking him in the eye as if searching for his answer.

“What do you mean, hyung? You’re the one who dragged me all the way here to talk…”

“I just… I was worried. You’ve been acting weird lately.”

“What? No, I haven’t!”

“Hangyul, I _know_ you. I know you were really busy this week, but even so, you were acting distant and today, you were really out of it half of the time. Is there something bothering you?”

“Youn, there’s really nothing.”

“Did I do something wrong? Is that why you can’t tell me?” Seungyoun asks, looking apologetic. “Because I’m sorry and I’ll fix it.”

Hangyul frantically shakes his head, feeling guilty for making Seungyoun feel like he did something wrong. “I promise, hyung, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one who should be sorry. I was just being childish. It’s dumb.”

“Whatever it is, it’s not dumb, Hangyul.”

“It _is_ though. I don’t even understand why I’m getting upset over it. It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Gyul, I have no idea what you’re talking about unless you tell me.”

“I can’t say it.” Hangyul breaks eye contact to stare down at his lap out of embarrassment. “You’re gonna laugh at me.”

“No, I won’t.”

Hangyul sighs, knowing that Seungyoun won’t give up until he tells him. “Fine, it’s just that… you started spending so much time with Dohyon and at first, it genuinely made me really happy, but then it started to bother me for some reason and I don't even get it myself.”

Seungyoun is silent, expression unreadable and it makes Hangyul anxious.

“I told you it was dumb,” Hangyul says, unable to bear the silence. “I’m getting jealous of my own kid brother.”

Instead of speaking, Seungyoun presses a gentle kiss against Hangyul’s forehead. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize.”

“Hyung, stop apologizing for things that aren’t your fault.”

“It is my fault though. I should’ve known my boyfriend is a big baby who needs more attention.”

“Hey!” Hangyul objects. “I’m not a baby!”

“Yes, you are, but it’s okay because you’re _my_ baby.”

“I knew you would make fun of me. I wish I hadn’t told you,” Hangyul pouts.

“I’m sorry, don’t be mad at me.” Seungyoun runs his thumb across Hangyul’s cheek in comfort. “You’re just too cute, I can’t help but tease you.”

“Stop saying that. I’m not cute.”

“I’ll stop saying it when it stops being true.” He pauses to gently cup Hangyul’s face in his hands. “But Hangyul-ah, I love you so much and I’m sorry that I made you feel left out.”

Hangyul feels like he might crumble under the sincerity of Seungyoun’s gaze. “Youn, I love you too. And it’s not like that. I just—”

“It’s okay, Gyul. You don’t have to justify how you feel. At least, not to me.”

“Youn…”

“I’m your boyfriend, I should’ve been more considerate of you and invited you to come whenever I was with Dohyonnie. And I should’ve reserved today for just the two of us. I’m sorry.”

“You really don’t have to apologize. I was busy this week anyway and today was a lot of fun.”

“Hangyul,” Seungyoun says firmly. “I _am_ sorry because, whatever the reason, I never want you to be upset because of me and in the future, I hope you’ll tell me when something bothers you, so I can fix it. No matter how trivial or dumb you may think it is, I promise you that I would never think that. Okay?”

“…Okay,” he replies hesitantly. “Thanks, Youn. I love you. A lot.”

Seungyoun places a gentle kiss on the top of his head as an answer before falling backwards onto the bed and pats the space beside him, gesturing for Hangyul to do the same, so that they’re lying face to face.

“Come here, you big baby,” Seungoun coos, pulling Hangyul closer into his arms.

“Not a baby,” he tries to reply, but the sound comes out muffled against Seungyoun’s shoulder.

Seungyoun ignores him. “I thought Dohyon was a baby, but you’re even more of a baby. Always needing so much attention, always wanting to be held like this.”

Hangyul tries to wriggle out of Seungyoun’s arms in protests, but the older doesn’t let him, grip growing even tighter instead. “Shut up! Let me go!”

“Never. You’re just going to get sulky again.”

“I wasn’t sulky!”

“Lying isn’t good, Gyullie.”

“I’m not lying!”

“You’re so cute. I missed you this week.”

“Now who’s the one who needs attention?”

“I never said I didn’t,” Seungyoun chuckles. “I’ll let you in on a secret.”

“What?” Hangyul grumbles.

“You’re definitely my baby, but I’m your baby too.”

“That’s not even a secret,” Hangyul scoffs, but can’t stop the smile spreading across his face.

As he lies there with Seungyoun’s arms tightly wrapped around him, he thinks that a little jealousy might not be such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if you made it here!!!
> 
> ngl i definitely could've added more with some of the scenes but i got lazy and i really wanted to post today for h&d
> 
> also i didn't write seungyoun as the biggest baby for once?? what a new concept for me lol (but i needed to add that line at the end to remind everyone that he is still baby)
> 
> i would be very happy if you left me a comment or come be friend on twt @wooloodz


End file.
